Meteors
by HopeThePixii
Summary: When a meteor shower lights the skies on Altair's first night in the Pokemon World, murders and disappearances become more and more common. Now it's up to her and her team to discover the cause.


**A/N:**** Heeeeeeeeey people~! =3**

**OTAY.**

**New story time. 8D**

**ANYWAYZ.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta, C', for being awesome and stuff. xD;;**

**I command you all to go R&R her new fic, Days Past, now. =D**

**...**

**And to enjoy this fic. =3=**

--

A cool breeze swept across my over-heating body, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. After a moment of enjoying the sensation, I realized I couldn't see where I was.

There was a voice, it sounded far away, resonating from somewhere in the darkness. Eventually, I was able to open my eyes.

"Are you alright?!" the voice from before exclaimed, now frantic. The sudden yell sent pain shooting through my head. Groaning, I turned toward whoever'd been worrying about me. My eyes widened at who -- or what -- I saw.

It was a lavender feline-like creature, staring at me with worried blue eyes. It had white-tipped paws and ears, and a muzzle of the same color. The creature had (what looked to me like) a spring-like tail with a cotton ball on the end. It was huge, as well.

"Nice kitty…" I coaxed awkwardly, unsure of why I felt uneasy. Perhaps because it was so large?

"Are you alright?" it repeated, less anxious now that I was awake.

"Y-you can talk…?" I blurted dumbly. The feline eyed me oddly.

"I need to get you to the hospital; you're hallucinating." he murmured, half to himself, and took a step forward.

"But you can talk." I persisted. "Cats aren't supposed to talk. And why are you so big?"

"First, I'm not a cat," he said, tilting his head. "Whatever that is…" He took a deep breath before continuing.

"And second, I'm average-size for a Glameow."

"… The hell's a Glameow?" I spat irritably. He didn't answer, taking another step forward.

"Just stay still, Sandshrew, so I can-"

"Are you sure _you_ don't need a doctor? _I'm_ a human." I answered proudly. The feline-thing tilted his head again.

"And that is…?" he trailed off.

"There's one right here, idiot." I growled in frustration.

"No there isn't. There's a Sandshrew." He sighed, rolling eyes. "Are you alright to walk?"

"Of course; why?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Follow me," he meowed, padding past me. Shrugging, I got to my feet-- and immediately fell back again.

"Ow…" I groaned, having been taken off guard by how dizzy I'd gotten, and how suddenly it'd come on.

"…" Rolling his eyes, the cat-thing walked back toward me, hoisted me on his back, and strolled toward a nearby pond.

"Why are we here? Going swimming?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. Look in the water." he instructed. Shrugging, I looked over the cat's shoulder and at my reflection.

A tanish-gold, plated creature with dark blue eyes and a roundish body looked back at me.

"… Is this water tainted?" I asked emotionlessly, praying this was just some twisted joke or something.

"No. Can I take you to the hospital now? You've got a fever." he replied flatly.

"I'm some freaky mouse-thing!" I wailed, almost falling off the cat's back.

"…" Ignoring my yelling and protests, he marched down a dirt road.

"Let me down!" I screeched for what felt like the hundredth time, pounding my tiny yellow fists against his back. Finally having had enough, the feline dropped me. Having landed on my back, I looked up with surprised eyes at the annoyed cat.

"Fine. Go ahead and die out here for all I care." he spat through clenched teeth before turning and stalking away, out of site almost instantly.

"Nice going, Altair…" I growled angrily to myself, looking toward the sky and lying on my back. I could feel the cool, wet grass on my plated skin; I forgot for a moment that I'd turned into a weird rodent-type-creature. But then I realized something.

I couldn't remember anything other than my name from when I was a human. Swallowing my pride, I yelled after the cat; I mean Glameow.

"Come back!" For a few moments, there was no answer; then the feline pushed through some tall grass and was at my side.

"You bellowed?" he meowed tartly. I cursed under my breath; he was still mad.

"I need your help," I started reluctantly. "I can't remember _anything_ at all about myself."

"Well that's gotta suck," he snickered, before a more concerned look enlightened his features. "You can't remember anything at all?"

"Except for my name, I keep coming up blank," I replied flatly.

"Well what _is_ your name?" he asked, tilting his head again.

"Altair," I answered, laying my head on the grass and sighing. I was really, _really_ hoping this was just some weird dream at this point.

"Evadeam." The Glameow's voice came a minute or so later, startling me out of my train of thought.

"What?" I looked up at him oddly; the cat looked even larger from where I was.

"My name is Evadeam." He pronounced each syllable slowly, as if I were a retard.

"I heard you!" I snapped.

"Do you want my help or not?" he breathed, body rigid and claws flexing irritably. Chilling fear clawed at my heart and I nodded furiously; the feeling must come with the body. "Then stop mouthing off to me."

"Sorry," I muttered grumpily, trying to get to my feet again. My head still spun, and I stood swaying for a moment before I was sure of my footing.

"Ready to go?" Evadeam asked from beside me. I gave an unsure nod, and he led the way down the path.

"You don't believe I'm a human, do you?" I guessed, crossing my annoyingly-stubby arms and glaring at the back of the Glameow's head.

"I think you hit your head a little too hard," he answered simply.

"I guess it would be hard to believe," I conceded. I suddenly felt my stomach constrict and groaned loudly.

"Can we rest a minute?" I choked out, trying to keep myself from throwing up.

"Sure," the Glameow said patiently, eyeing me worriedly as I plopped down on the spot; the movement only made my nausea worse.

"Can we get a cab or something?" I pleaded, taking slow, careful breaths.

"…" He flicked his ear. "What's a cab?"

I groaned and covered my face with my tannish clawed paws. This was going to be a long, long, painful day.

"Why don't you ride on my back?" he suggested gently, earning a glare from me.

"If I move I'll upchuck," I growled weakly. The Glameow rolled his eyes and wrapped his coiled tail around my body, launching me into the air and catching me on his back.

"You idiot!" I choked out as I forced my stomach to stop doing somersaults. "Do you _want_ rodent-puke all over you?!"

"You aren't gonna throw up," he chimed, starting down the path again.

About ten or so minutes later, Evadeam stood at the top of a huge hill; I was still on his back. The vantage point provided a view of a cozy little town; there was a group of colorful houses with flags raised proudly a little farther away; I wasn't sure what they were, but the sight made my heartbeat quicken.

"That's the town," the Glameow purred. "The hospital's not too far away now."

"Good," I breathed, resting my chin on the cat's head; I was tired.

"… What are you doing?" he asked awkwardly as he walked.

"Using your head as a pillow; it's not very soft," I replied. The purple feline chuckled softly and quickened his pace.

Soon enough we were surrounded on all sides by buildings; a purple-and-green tent with a counter set up in front of it caught my eye.

"That's the Keckleon Shop," Evadeam explained, noticing my gaze. "I'd suggest avoiding them, they don't exactly know how to take 'no' for an-"

"Hey, Evadeam!" A green reptile-like creature was now standing behind the counter, arm waving happily at my companion; his beady black eyes were lit excitedly. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing actually, Nyo-" He was cut off as the scaley-thing noticed me.

"Is this your girlfriend?" he asked curiously. Not waiting for an answer, he turned his head and called into the tent. "Hey, Ryo, Evadeam's got a girl!"

My small paws clenched into tight fists.

"I'm not his girlfriend, stupid," I growled, but was ignored as a second reptile, this one purple, skipped out to stand beside the first.

"They make a good couple," he said to the green one, Nyo, and recieved a nod in agreement.

"Guys, we need to be going, bye," Evadeam said hurriedly, ignoring their protests as he rounded a corner.

"... And why aren't they in the funny farm?" I asked flatly. The Glameow chuckled lightly as the question.

"They're just a bit eccentric, Altair," he chortled. I just scoffed and turned my attention back to the scenery.

Most of the buildings weren't very tall; two stories was the norm. There were stands set up on many of the street corners; a newsprint stand caught my eye. The stall was a dark purple, but had vibrant red and blue dots dappling it. A purple-ish ghost-looking creature with claws that weren't connected to its body and a wide, malicious-yet-silly grin manned it; his claws were covered in red and blue aura, respectively. Unfortunately, we didn't have to pass the interesting stand to get to the hospital, so I didn't get to meet the ghost-thing.

Eventually, we'd reached a huge (in comparison to the rest of the town) white-rocken building with long, gaping windows.

"We're here," Evadeam announced as he padded through the threshold.

The lobby was vast, and the bright green grass underfoot looked soft; it reminded me of a carpet. There were cushions and bales of hay lining the walls and acting as seats for the waiting Pokemon, and a small gift-stand in one corner of the room; it was full of colorful bear-like stuffed-toys and cards. There was a long, white counter in the opposite end of the room that Evadeam quickly approached.

A yellow-green Pokemon with antennae protruding from the top of its head and magnificent pink-and-yellow petals framing her long neck turned to look at us as Evadeam cleared his throat; her ruby eyes were sympathetic as she noticed my probably-greenish complexion.

"She," He gestured toward me, "needs to be seen by a doctor." The dinosaur-like being nodded and pointed down the hall.

"I'll summon one; go into Examination Room 12, please." She smiled kindly as my feline companion followed her directions.

The room wasn't grass like the lobby; instead, the flooring was tightly-compacted dirt. There was a single round window over a long bale of hay; this must've been the examination table, I'd guessed. Evadeam set me down on it gently and sat near the door, peering out every now and then to check if the doctor was coming.

"You can leave if you want, you know. I'm at the hospital now," I said calmly, eyeing the cat.

"They'll have you committed if you mention anything about being a human to them, though," he explained with a frown, "I'm not gonna leave you all alone."

I was about to tell him it was really fine, I didn't want him there anyway, when the doctor came in. She was a large, round Pokemon. The lower half of her body was white, and the top pink. She had a pouch with an egg inside on her stomach.

"Are you my patient?" she asked me sweetly, recieving an impatient nod. I wanted her to make me better and send me on my way.

After a quick examination, she'd determined that I had a common stomach virus. The blob then asked me if I had anywhere to stay; I said no quickly, stopping Evadeam from replying. If I'd let him speak, he may have told her I was staying with him. Hah, no chance of that.

"You just rest up in here for a little while, honey; I'll go make the arrangements for an overnight stay," she said cheerily before dancing out of the room.

"You can go home now," I told Evadeam rudely, "I've got a place to stay."

"I'm not leaving you," he protested, "For all I know, you'll tell everyone your delluded dreams of being a 'human'."

"So what if I do; why would you care?" I shot him a hard glare.

"I care about everyone I meet," he said with a shrug and tipped his head to the side.

"Your room's ready, dear," the doctor announced from the doorway. I nodded and, with some help from the Glameow, followed her down a long corridor.

My room didn't look much different from the examination room; it just had a soft pile of hay under the window instead of that stiff, elongated bale. There were two or three cushions lined up along the wall in front of it to be used as chairs for the sick Pokemon's family and friends. I sauntered over to the bed quickly and, purely by instinct, curled up into a tight ball. I heard Evadeam settle himself on one of the cushions and the doctor close the door before I fell asleep.

I awoke to a harsh prodding in my side and, looking up, groaned as I realized it hadn't all been a sick dream after all. Evadeam had been the one to wake me up; his blue eyes were sparkling excitedly.

"Look out the window! There're dozens of shooting stars," he mewed energetically. I turned my head lazily to gaze outside and, sure enough, there were silver streaks blazing across the now-navy sky.

"They're beautiful," I breathed under my breath as I watched, hyptnotized by the rare event. Call it instinct, but each star that fell from the heavens seemed to chill my spine as well, and a dark feeling of dread seemed to settle over me for a few moments. I shook it off, however, and observed as the last one disappeared from sight.

The adrenaline that'd pumped through me only a moment before now left me exhausted; I was sick, after all, and I curled back into my little ball for more rest.

"G'night, Altair," Evadeam chuckled from beside me before padding somewhere else. (I didn't bother opening my eyes to see where.)

"Night, Evadeam," I yawned drowsily before succumbing to slumber once more.


End file.
